Angel With A Shotgun
by FireWitch25
Summary: There has been three fatal incidents in No-Zone. Zonic is determined to find out who or whom the killers are in order to keep his team mates safe. However, during this fiasco, he's reminded of his past. Will he overcome the obstacles of his past to secure his future or will he fail and even lose his love: Zamy? Will he kill to save her? Will he remain coldhearted forever? A ZonZamy
1. The fight

**A/N:** Hola mi amigos y amigas! I'm here with another story (not one-shot) and this is something new too. This story is based on Zonic and his fellow Zonecops but I will be making major changes. Instead of the Archie world, it'll be the SEGA universe. That way I don't have to bother with the Archie characters and all that crap. Also, Maria Robotnik will be alive in the No-Zone world and a hedgehog (she'll still be deceased and human in the normal world). The SEGA characters will only be mentioned at the moment and there might be a small chance of the Anti-Mobius characters appearing as well...screw that- WE NEED SCOURGE IN THIS STORY D.D  
I hope you enjoy this story and it'll be something new too.

**Disclaimer:** All Sonic character belong to SEGA and all Archie characters belong to who ever is the owner of such and such. Also, you'll see that this story is slightly inspired by the movie Tron, X-Men, futuristic eras and Marvels Agents of Shield.

**Ages:** (The Zonecops are three years older than the Prime Mobians- just to make it more badass xp)

**Zonic:** 18 years - **Sonic: **15 years  
**Zhadow:** looks 18 years but is ageless - **Shadow:** looks 15 but is ageless and older than 50 O_O  
**Zilver:** 17 years - **Silver:** 14 years  
**Zamy:** 15 years - **Amy:** 12 years  
**Zlaze:** 17 years - **Blaze:** 14 years  
**Zaria:** 15 years - **Maria:** 12 years (deceased)  
**Znuckles:** 19 years - **Knuckles:** 16 years  
**Zouge:** 21 years - **Rouge:** 18 years  
**Zails:** 11 years - **Tails:** 8 years  
**Zream:** 9 years - **Cream:** 6 years  
**Zector: **23 years - **Vector: **20 years  
**Zespio:** 19 years - **Espio: **16 years  
**Zharmy: **9 years - **Charmy: **6 years

~x~

The sky was coated in ebony and the moon, a sign of hope was blocked by the clouds that rumbled as it floated. A few seconds later, the wind started to pick up and the temperature turned from humid to spine-chilling cold. The clouds illuminated for less than a second and then the rumble came a few seconds after. Rain started to pour down from the sky and drench the ground and obstacles below it.

**Whoooooooosh!**

A neon green blur zoomed past through the city. The buildings were all lit up as well as the apartments. Cars and motorbikes honked as the green blur rushed past them in the city. The city of No-Zone. Despite that, the green blur was not alone. It was followed by a cerulean blur that seemed to be catching up. The green blur seemed to take notice of that and swerved to the left deeper into the city being engulfed in the lights however, it skidded and the green blur landed in its face.

"Scourge The Hedgehog! You're under arrest!" the blue blur placed a foot on the green hedgehog and within a second, cuffed him. "I don't see why you bother escaping when you get caught _all _the time?" the blue blur huffed. Scourge opened his eyes to reveal ice blue eyes and groaned.  
"Eugh, Zonic The Hedgehog. You never leave me alone..." Zonic lowered his eyes in annoyance and dragged Scourge up.  
"I advise that you keep your big mouth shut. Anything you say can be used against you in court." Zonic hissed and dumped Scourge back on the floor still with his hands cuffed behind his back.

Suddenly, sirens started to wail and two jet black hovercrafts with a red glowing 'Z' logo branded on the doors and roof skidded to a halt next to Zonic and Scourge. The doors swung open. A large green crocodile in a red suit with green boots, gold plated shoulder piece armour and chest plates, navy gloves and a helmet with red rods coming out from behind the pair of gold ear pieces and a violet chameleon in the same suit stormed out of the cars and surrounded Scourge. Zonic pressed the button on one of his golden ear piece to lift the glass mask that was shielding his emerald eyes.

"Zector," Zonic addressed to the crocodile "What took you so long?" he gritted his teeth. A sign that he was clearly irritated. Zector bowed his head down in apology.  
"I'm sorry sir but Zespio," he pointed to the chameleon "...and I was distracted by some injured Mobians. We had no choice but to help them and get them to the hospital. Most of the injuries appeared to be knife wounds and we also found three bodies dumped aside." Zonic's eyes widened. I speck of light flashed through his irises and the rain pattered down harder. The lightning shot brighter and the thunder roared louder.

Zonic dragged Scourge up by the collar and punched him in the jaw-hard.  
"Persistent bastard! You think killing innocent civilians is acceptable?" Zonic then leaned his head forward and spat out the next few words: "You. Are. Going. To. Die." Zonic then threw Scourge on the floor in disgust "You're definitely going to receive a death penalty," Scourge gawked at him and shook his head.

"Hey! Before you jump to conclusions, lemme explain! I didn't kill or injure anyone, well not intentionally...I may have knocked some people over or something..." he murmured the last sentence to himself "I haven't murdered anyone in my life and I don't use a knife." Zespio raised a brow and spoke in a firm yet calm voice.  
"Zonic, sir? Till date, Scourge hasn't killed a soul. He's never used a knife either." Zespio grabbed Scourge and forced him inside one of the hovercrafts "But you still have to go back to No Zone jail." Scourge rolled his eyes and resisted to counter back.

The Zonecop drove off into the distance. The rain calmed down a bit and the thunder stopped rumbling. Zonic squinted at the sky and sighed. He turned and face Zector. Melancholy was printed all over his face and the crocodile frowned at the sight.  
"Zector, this is the third time this month that a murder has happened. Who would do this?" Zector shook his head and lifted his translucent mask up revealing his amber eyes.

"Whoever it is, they're not fooling around." Zector's gruff voice echoed. The background audio muted for a few moments. Zonic tugged on his gloves to tighten it; something that he'd do when he's confused or frustrated. "We gotta get back to the headquarters. Maybe Zails might find a clue to this murder." Zonic looked up and nodded. Zector got into the hovercraft and started up the engine. The machine floated up as Zector scrolled down the windows. "Do you want a ride or not?"

"No, I'm going for a run." Zonic declined and darted off out of the city. Zector sighed and drove off into the opposite direction. Zector looked down to see the city below him. No Zone city was so beautiful at night.

(With Zonic)

The wind refreshed Zonic's quills as he sat down at the very top of a hill. His helmet was on the side next to him. Zonic ran his fingers down his long blue quills as he looked up at the sky. The clouds have disappeared and the stars dotted around in the sky. It was difficult to see them in the city but out in the fields, it was like looking out in space.  
"Now that 'Green' is taken back to jail, a burden's lifted off of my shoulders." Zonic mused to himself. He lied down down and closed his eyes only for them to open them again. That paranoia. That feeling.

Is someone out there? He was pretty sure that he's the only who knew this place.

Right?

Zonic casually put a hand on his chest, then slithered down to his belt, to the side, to his gun. In a flash, he sprung up and pointed the gun at a direction.  
"Who's there?" he yelled. Sweat dribbled down the side of his forehead and his spikes curved slightly making them sharper than blades. His arms lowered and rested down his side when the figure walked towards him.  
"Zamy? What are you..." he peered at the pink hedgehog and realised she wasn't wearing her uniform. She was wearing a white long sleeved top along with a red skirt and black jacket. She had some trainers on but her navy gloves were replaced with crystal white ones. On her head was a red headband with a gold oval on each side.

"Why aren't you in your uniform? And dressed like this? You could've gotten hurt or-" Zonic was cut off by Zamy.  
"Zonic," she took a few steps closer "I'm fine, I was working undercover with Zlaze." she gave a small smile and her jade eyes sparkled under the stars.  
"But in those clothing? Couldn't you have covered your legs or wear something more...I dunno...covering?" Zamy sighed in annoyance. Why's he always so over-protective? Especially over her?

"Zonic, I'm flattered that you're concerned over me but...you go over the top at times." She sat down on the grass "Anyway, I was sent here to look for you. What were you doing here?" she tilted her head. Zonic sat next to her and put an elbow on his knee.  
"To think...you're aware of the murders that's been happening lately, right?" Zamy nodded and answered.  
"Yes, in fact, have you realised that the victims are all mobians? I have a feeling that the killer might be human,"  
"I don't think so Zamy, I have a feeling it's not that." Zonic faced her "This killer is too cunning and seems to be strong too. I'm not being prejudiced here but humans are weaker than us Mobians. And to take out quite a lot of Mobians..."

"You should get back at the headquarters, it's getting late." Zonic warned.  
"So what. I'll stay here with you! When you're here, there's no need to fear." Zamy chirped and leaned on Zonic. Her bangs tickled Zonic's nose as he turned his face to the side to sneeze. "Oops! Are you allergic to shampoo or something?" Zamy turned around to face Zonic but his face was still turned away from her. Zamy huffed and with her hands, she gently put them on his cheeks to make him face her. His cheeks were tinted in a slight cherry colour making Zamy smirk.

"Zamy, stop it." Zonic held her wrists and took her hands off of his cheeks. "You seriously need to get back to the headquarters and change those damn clothes. I swear down one day someone will try and..." Zonic realised that Zamy was glaring at him "What?"  
"I can wear anything I want Mr. If you haven't realised, lots of female mobians don't wear any clothes. I only wear them cos they're in style."  
"Say that to the rapists out there..." Zonic muttered. "I'm taking you back." Zonic stood up.  
"Wait-" but it was too late. As soon as Zonic grabbed her arm, she hissed _in pain_. Zamy swiftly snatched her arm off of Zonic's hand and put it behind her back with a pained smile. Zonic felt dampness seep through his glove. He took it off and gasped.

Blood.

The glove was coated in blood and has seeped through to his fingers.

Zonic glared at Zamy and grabbed her arm gently. How could he have not noticed before? A dark scarlet patch was spreading on her arm coating Zonic's fingers in more blood.  
"It's nothing! L...leave it!" Zonic ignored her and glared at her. He rolled up her sleeves and he gawked in horror. A huge gash was present on Zamy's pale skin and blood was seeping out of it. Lots of it.

"Zamy, who did this!" Zonic snapped "Forget that, why didn't you tell me or get it treated?" Zamy bit her lip. She hated it when Zonic got mad, especially if it's because of herself.  
"I'll get it treated! It doesn't matter Zonic." Zonic shook his head and gripped her shoulder not caring if her blood from his finger stained her top and jacket.  
"Who did it!?" Zamy stayed silent "Dammit Zamy! Why won't you tell me? Wait..." Zamy lowered her head down in shame. Zonic lifted her chin up with his finger. "It happened during that undercover mission with Zlaze didn't it?" Zonic closed his eyes for a moment.

_"He's in jail at the moment. I managed to catch the criminal just before he blew up the plane. You know that rat? That terrorist? During the fight, he managed to scratch me with his knife and knock Zlaze out. Zlaze doesn't know that I was injured though."_

Zamy answered finally. Zonic tensed up slightly.

Zamy managed to throw the terrorist into jail by herself? She fought even though she was injured? He underestimated her- again. Zonic couldn't help it though. Just like his counterpart: Sonic The Hedgehog, he made a promise to protect the pink hedgehog ever since he met her. Unlike Sonic, Zonic met Zamy when she was born-not when she was eight and he was eleven. Zamy was abandoned at the orphanage Zonic was staying at when he was young. He doesn't have a family either. They both ran away when he was eight and when she was five. Also, like her counterpart: Amy Rose, Zamy is head over heels for Zonic but was more mature and serious.

Zonic picked Zamy up bridal style and told her to hold on.  
"We're going back to the HQ. We have to get your wounds healed up." Zonic had his helmet back on and tightened his grip on Zamy. He ran off leaving a blue trail behind him and a breeze along with it.

A pair of eyes watched the hedgehogs go and disappear. The owner of the eyes chuckled darkly and liked its sharp fangs.  
"Every hero has their weakness...looks like I hit the jackpot..." the figure's eyes hid back in the shadows.

(Zonecop Headquarters)

Zonecop Headquarters. A gigantic 100 floored building was in the heart of the city. Through the windows, you could see Mobians and a couple of humans inside either working, sleeping, talking, etc. There were hovercrafts with the Zonecop logo glowing on it surrounding the buildings. They were all turned off however, the 'Z' still glowed.

Inside the building, the main entrance area looked like a futuristic police station. Everything was advanced; from laser computers and touch screen transparent glass to robots and automatic inventions. Half of these stuff would've not have existed if it weren't for the young twin tailed fox himself: Miles Zails Prower. No Zone was a few millenniums ahead the Prime world and the Anti world through advanced technology and well, the date itself.

In the laboratory, Zails was sitting down on his chair looking through his blueprint holograms. The holograms were all over the place, each showing a unique invention. Tails pressed a button on the arm rest of his chair without needing to look and the chair floated. It flew him to the direction of a different blueprint. Zails hummed in amusement and his twin tails swirled in glee.  
"A time machine huh? That's going to be hard- very hard." Zails murmured.

Suddenly, the door was sprung open and out came Zonic with Zamy in his arms. He gave a quick nod to Zails and sat Zamy down on a chair.  
"Zails, can you clean up her wounds? I need to talk to you after that as well." Zonic asked calmly.  
"Sure, anything for you!" Zails used his namesakes to fly down onto the floor. He observed a scowling Zamy's wound and gasped. "Zamy! How long have you been bleeding for? I'm surprised you haven't passed out yet." he adjusted the Bluetooth on his ear and spoke in a monotone "First Aid,"

An orb suddenly lit up in between the fox and female hedgehog. The orb turned solid and snapped open. Zails grabbed the first aid kit from it and began to get out the necessary equipment and bandages.  
"Zails...I'm pretty sure I could live without that alcohol rub..." Zamy bit down on her lip.  
"No way! Without it, your wound will get infected." Zails replied hastily while putting some of the alcohol on cotton wool. He dabbed the wound making Zamy hiss in pain and wriggle a bit.

"Maybe it would've not hurt as much if you've got it cleaned in the first place." Zonic retorted. He sat on a chair and rested his arm on the sides.

He saw the way Zamy puckered her lips in irritation but then bit them in pain as Zails dabbed more alcohol in. She looks so cute...pretty...wonderful...lovel-

Wait!

'I'm treading dangerous steps here! She should never know how I feel...' Zonic snapped out of his trance and realised he was staring at Zamy the whole time so he turned away.  
"Zonic?" Zonic faced Zamy.  
"Hmm?"  
"You okay? You look a bit lost?" she had a bandage now wrapped around her arm.

'Her eyes, they're so green...' Zonic mused to himself mentally but then replied: "I'm fine, nothing to worry about." Zamy nodded and was about to leave the laboratory, Zonic stopped her by grabbing her wrist. Zamy tilted her head in confusion. Zonic pointed at her clothing and shook his head.  
"Alright alright! Sheesh! I'm getting dressed for bed anyway so will you just cut that out." Zamy scoffed "It's not fair, you guys run around naked all the time excluding your shoes and gloves."

Zails looked at himself and scratched his head nervously. Boy was she right. All he was wearing was his belt and shoes and gloves. The only time they ever wear clothes is when they've to suit up for a mission or work.

"_I'm _wearing my uniform." Zonic stood up and his height towered over her figure just by a couple of inches. Zamy wasn't intimidated by that at all. "And you said before that some girls don't wear clothes either,"  
"You're wearing a uniform cos you had to go capture Scourge _again_." Zamy stomped towards the door. "And the only reason I don't get to run around naked is because _you _don't let me Mr Overprotective. Hmmph!" she slammed the door and yelled in frustration when it hit her back.

"Feisty much? What a diva..." Zonic huffed receiving a giggle from Zails. "I'm just looking out for her, heh. It's not like she can run around naked anymore ever since she hit...erm..."  
"Puberty? You really hate that subject don't you Zonic?" Zonic shrugged his shoulders. He sat back down on the chair again as did Zails.

"Anyway, I want to talk to you about the incidents that's been going on lately." Zonic cleared his throat to make the atmosphere more serious. "There's a killer on the loose murdering innocent civilians; mainly Mobians like us,"  
"Perhaps a human killer?" Zails questioned.  
"I don't think so, Zamy said the same thing. Our crime scene investigators checked out the postmortem and the scenes however not one clue is found or any evidence on who or _whom _the killers are. The only pattern I spotted so far is that all the victims are anthropomorphic beings like us and they're all killed the same way."

Zails sighed and lowered his eyelids looking down. He thought for a moment and ran a hand through his bangs. Within a second, his eyes brightened up indicating that:  
"I have an idea," Zails stood up and using his tails, he flew to a large thin sheet of glass. He tapped on it and instantly the glass lit up in a cyan colour. The 'Z' logo appeared for a moment and then tabs of documents replaced the logo within a click of a finger. A hologram of a keyboard appeared before him and he typed away.

Zonic realised what he was doing. Zails was viewing all the reports from the postmortem asylum. Images of dead bodies that were either coated in blood, decorated with gashes or disfigured in some way appeared on the screen. Zonic resisted the urge to vomit. He began to sweat slightly. While Zails was browsing through the files, Zonic quickly pulled off his suit and armour leaving his shoes and gloves on. He looked exactly like his prime counterpart; only taller, more toned and slicker.

"So far, all the reports are just similar...this person was shot...these guys were stabbed to death...a couple of others were tortured. All three cases have no evidence of the killer/killers." Zails flew back down and sucked his teeth. "This guy is really smart or is just lucky..." he faced Zonic and blinked. "When did you take your suit off?"  
"While you were browsing, it's kinda hot here." Zonic puffed out a cheek "You really need an air-conditioner here. It's really stuffy and uncomfortable." Zails rolled his eyes.

"Zonic, it's above you," Zails pointed up. Zonic followed the direction of his finger and raised a brow.  
"But it's not even on."  
"Must be jammed," Zonic picked up his uniform and stuff and was about to proceed out of the door. "Going to bed now?"  
"Yep, it's already late and I need my sleep. I don't wanna be all hazy if the killer or killers attack. I suggest you sleep too. You can browse about later through those corpses."  
"You're right, wait!"

"Yeah?"  
"Are the bodies still going to be in the asylum?"  
"Well, no one has come to claim them yet, why?"  
"I'll have to check the bodies out myself for proper clues." Zonic's pupils shrunk and a disgusted look was printed on his face. "What?"  
"You're only eleven and you already want to scurry through dead bodies?" Zails nodded eagerly.  
"Yep!" Zonic shook his quills.

"Well, good night and good luck with that! Just don't come running to me when you start having nightmares." Zonic walked out with his usual moody expression.  
"I'm not squeamish about blood or anything like that! I'll even have Zream with me." Zails yelled but was only met with silence. He turned off his holograms and computers and began to get ready for bed. He yawned and stretched his arms and tails. However, something caught his eye. He flew towards the top of the desk and picked up the object. He smiled.

It was a photograph of all of the main Zonecops. It seemed more like a family photo considering how close everyone else is with each other.  
"Three years ago huh? Back then, Zonic never used to smile or laugh." Zails put the photo back down and flew towards the window. His sapphire eyes shifted as he spotted a movement in the alleyway. He narrowed his eyes and his fur at the back of his neck stood up. He pressed a button on his Bluetooth and said:  
"Security barrier activate." a dome shield surrounded the building. It first sizzled with electricity than turned invisible. Zails peered at the alleyway again only to see it was empty.

"There's someone out there..." he hissed.

(With Zonic)

Zonic witnessed the security barrier being activated from observing one of the windows. He was in the hallway, a couple steps away from Zails' laboratory. He growled and zoomed towards the windows. They were humongous and all aligned together like a wall of glass. Zonic's territorial eyes scanned the areas outside the window. Down at the city, a couple of shops and finally, the alleyway.  
"Don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight." Zonic muttered. He proceeded to zoom back into his room and dumped his armour and suit and helmet to one side. He flopped himself onto the bed and sighed.

"Three incidents...fifteen victims...how many killers..." his glassy emerald orbs stared at the ceiling. He couldn't sleep. "Zails is right, I'm a terrible insomniac." Zonic sat up and started to take his gloves off revealing his tan hands. His left hand had a scar on it. Zonic doesn't remember how he got it or when he did. It was always there. Zonic stroked the scar and lowered his eyelids.

'I wonder why I was ever left in an orphanage...' he thought to himself. Before Zonic could clip his belt around his waist off-

"AAaaaaaaaaghhhh!" A scream alarmed the whole building causing the cyan teen to jump up and dash out of his room to the source of the sound.  
"ZARIA!" he heard Zhadow's voice echo and saw his figure skating by Zonic himself. He was too shaken up to see Zonic run along with him and finally ended up in Zaria's room.

The blonde female hedgehog was stood up frozen in fear beside her bed. Her sky blue eyes showed anxiousness and terror. Zhadow rushed towards her and grabbed her by the shoulders enveloping her into an embrace.  
"Zhadow! There was something out there! It had a knife! A knife!" she wailed into the ebony hedgehog's chest. Even the Ultimate Life Form was in his shoes, gloves and weapon belt at the moment. Perhaps most of the Zonecops were in this state at the moment. Zaria was in her pajamas which included: black shorts and white tank top.

"Who did you see? Zaria?" Zhadow whispered into her ear soothing the trembling girl. She shook her head as more tears escaped her eyes. She hid her head in his chest fur.  
"I don't know...it wore a mask..." she shivered.

Zonic darted towards her window to try and spot the figure only to find nothing. He looked carefully and swore out loud. He looked at the pair behind him with fury slapped in his face.  
"There's a hole in the barrier!" Zhadow's face paled as did Zaria's. An alarm rang through the entire building with a monotone voice:

**"INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!"**

Zonic ran out of the room along with Zhadow who had Zaria in his arms. Zonic slipped his trusty gun into his fingers and shot towards Zamy's room. He burst through the doors to find it empty. His heart started to pulse harder against his chest.  
"Zonic!" he spun to come face to face with Zream.  
"Where's Zamy?" he yelled over the alarm.  
"She's with Zails in the infirmary! Zails was found knocked out and he's bleeding in the back of his head!" Zream cried out. Zonic's eyes flashed with anger.

"Shit!" he looked at Zream and took her arm. He ran with her in his grip and reached towards the infirmary. As he stormed through the doors, he gasped.

"Get back here you bastard!" Zector roared as he tried to shoot the masked figure but it was as swift and cunning as Zespio. Here in the infirmary, where injured Zonecops were meant to be taken care of; a shoot-off was going on. The same figure that Zaria saw was currently in the room. It had on a white mask with a red streak across the left eye. It was wearing black spy like clothing and it was a Mobian. In the corner of the room was Zails and other injured Zonecops who were all conscious but vulnerable to fight.

Zespio and Znuckles, the red echidna were protecting the injured and shooting from a distance. Zouge, Zlaze and Zamy were all fighting along with Zector. Zouge flew up and used her screw kick on the intruder only for it to dodge her. Zlaze used her gun to shoot since using her fire power would create more damage.

The intruder did a triple back-flip and round off to dodge the incoming bullets. Zamy sprinted towards the figure, jumped up and whipped out her hammer that was similar to her counterpart's Piko Piko hammer and managed to strike. The intruder was thrown across the room due to the sheer pressure of the hammer however, it got up not looking at all dazed. It crossed its arm in an X-Formation and metal claws ripped out of its knuckles. It raced its way to Zamy but was knocked back by Zonic's spin dash.

Zonic uncurled and dived towards the fallen intruder. He tried to throw a punch at it but his fists were grabbed by the masked figure. He threw another punch with his other hand but that was caught as well. Their fists were interlocked. Zespio turned invisible and quickly crawled onto the wall. By the second he reached the interlocking duo, he jumped up and kicked the figure down.

"CHAOS SPEAR!" Zhadow shouted as he came into the room. All the chaos spears hit the masked figure directly making it wobble in the direction of Zream. With her ears, Zream flew up and delivered an elbow jab on the intruder's back causing it to fall. Zonic, Zhadow and Zream surrounded the figure thinking that it was unconscious. Zhadow was about to lift the mask however, his wrist was grabbed by the figure's wrist.

The figure jumped up with a struggling Zhadow in its grip and threw the ebony hedgehog to the window causing the glass to smash and Zhadow to fall out of the building. The only thing that was seen was his crimson streaks.  
"ZHADOW!" Zaria screeched. She aimed a punch to the figure as did Zector and Zonic only for the figure to spin with one leg sticking out conveying a rib breaking kick to the trio. The three Zonecops were dropped on the ground gasping for air. Zouge was about to use her screw kick once more but was interrupted.

"You're dead!" out of no where, Zhadow hit the figure in the back of its head provoking it to attack him. Zhadow had a neon blue aura around him.  
"Zilver?" Zonic grunted. An albino hedgehog was floating outside the smashed window with a blue aura around him as well. He must've been outside when Zhadow was thrown out of the window and saved the falling hedgehog using his telekinesis.

Zilver landed in the room and used his psychokinetic powers to keep the figure locked in one place. The figure resisted and for the first time ever, someone managed to defy Zilver's power and jumped out of the window. Zouge and Znuckles followed after it and glided in its direction. The figure noticed that and threw a sachet at them. The sachet exploded and the powder absorbed into the flying pair making them groan and fall unconscious. Zilver used his telekinesis one more time to catch them in his cyan beam and brought them into the room.

"It...it got away?" Zonic panted. Zails whimpered and held onto one of his tails.

"Zonic, it stole the information of the dead bodies..." Zonic gawked at the kitsune. Zhadow growled and punched the ground. He glared outside and shook his head.  
"Fuck..." the ebony and crimson life form swore in hate.

Zlaze and Zespio were tending to Znuckles and Zouge. Zamy and Zector hovered around the blood that was left behind the masked figure who cowardly escaped from the Zonecops.  
"Zonic, Zaria and I will take this blood for a DNA test." Zector spoke receiving a nod from Zonic. "Zamy, can you check out the barrier outside and see how it's been open?" Zamy got up and advanced towards the door.

"I'll go with her. That bastard is still around and I don't want anyone else getting hurt." Zonic got up but winced in pain slightly.  
"But Zonic, sir! You're hurt!" Zector opposed.  
"I don't care, I'm going with her."  
"Zonic, you don't have to..." Zamy tried to persuade the leader but stopped midway in her sentence by the flame ignited in his eyes.  
"I said I'm going. You don't order me around." Zonic hissed.

"I'm going after the intruder, Zlaze, Zilver. You're coming with me." Zhadow informed and received a nod from Zonic. Zhadow was the deputy head of the Zonecops so he was able to make big decisions like Zonic. In fact, he was the leader the team before he handed it down towards the cyan teen due to his determination, skills and ability. The albino hedgehog agreed as did the pyrokinesis cat.

Zonic and Zamy headed out of the door in silence while the rest of the Zonecops tended towards the injured or proceeded with the assignment that was given to them.  
'I have a feeling that, that figure isn't the only one out there...' Zonic narrowed his eyes in his thoughts but then focused again. He can't keep his guard down; not after what happened to Zails. He looked at the side to see Zamy by him in deep thoughts. She must be thinking the same thing.  
"Zamy," he spoke grabbing her attention.  
"Yes, sir?" she replied. She only ever calls him 'sir' when things were serious or during an assignment.  
"Keep your guard up. You've seen how that person managed to escape all of us and even injure Zhadow. You don't want it to attack you next or anyone else. Understand?" his voice was so cold and spine chilling.  
"Yes sir." she replied solemnly. Just a while ago, Zonic was warm and at least was in a brighter mood. Now he was all serious and moody again.

They were in the weaponry section of the building. Zonic added a few more guns and gadgets onto his bet and slipped on a pair of navy gloves along with a mask that had a glass front that could be seen through both ways, golden oval on each side of the head that had a red rod behind it. Zamy wore the same but also carried her hammer which was black and gold in colour.  
"You're going out- in that?" Zonic pointed towards her pajamas which consisted a black pair of shorts and white tank top too. Zamy rolled her eyes and put on a black jacket too. "I suggest you take the crossbow, not the hammer." Zonic added ignoring her lack of clothing.

'Sorry to be so cold with you but it's for the best.' Zonic groaned to himself. Zamy grabbed a crossbow and gave a blank look to her leader and her lover. The blank look was replaced with a small smile and she uttered her next words softly:  
"I know you're worried about us all. We'll catch that masked moron out there. I know we will." Zonic felt his heartbeat increase. No matter what mood he's in, what tension everyone's going through, what event's happening; she's always the optimistic one. Zonic sighed and led the way out of the building.

As the entrance door opened automatically, Zonic and Zamy walked out silently. Zonic kept a gun in his hand gripping it tightly while Zamy had the cross bow in her possession. The wind was sending icy chills down both their bodies making them grip their teeth.  
'Dammit. I should've wore my suit in this weather.' Zonic resisted the urge to wrap his arms around his body. His tan chest paled slightly due to the cold. He looked back at Zamy to see her standing her ground. 'She must be trying to prove to me that's she's strong...Zamy...I don't want you to act like you're immortal.'

** Sizzle...buzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...**

Zonic instinctively grabbed Zamy's wrist and put her behind him. Zamy peered from behind his quills and her pink ones upturned slightly. She looked around to see if the intruder was still there.  
"Zonic, the barrier!" she whispered and pointed to the gaping hole of the barrier. It was bigger than ever and the bots of the barrier around the hole sizzled in a blinding white colour. Zonic darted towards it with Zamy in his grip to inspect the barrier.  
"Zamy, I'll cover you while you try and spot the cause of the hole." Zamy nodded and did so.

She put her hand on one of the cracks and squinted her eyes. She brought her hand back with a yelp. Zonic took her hand and raised his brow. Patches of her gloves were eroded and her hands were red.  
"Is that..." Zonic began.  
"Concentrated sulfuric acid. The only thing that can go through this barrier other than us." Zamy whimpered in pain. Luckily, the glove took most of the damage of the acid. Zonic took off her glove to sigh in relief. Her hand only got a few burns.

"How do we fix this?" Zamy pointed towards the barrier. Zonic's eyes brightened indicating that he had an idea. A trick that Zails showed him months ago.

_"Only concentrated sulfuric acid could destroy the barrier. To fix it, add some H2O on the cracks of the barrier and instantly it'll form itself again. Simple as that!"_ Zails's voice echoed in Zonic's head.  
"Have you got a water bottle?" Zonic asked. Zamy nodded and reached for her belt for one. Zonic took it and took of the cap. He added a bit around the hole and cracks. Like magic, the barrier glowed and covered the hole. It was good as new.

"Lets go back in the HQ." Zonic murmured. His face showed only little emotion. Zamy peered in his eyes to see a little hope dancing in it. She smiled and they ran off towards the building.

~x~

**A/N: **I was going to upload this next week but since I'm in such a good mood; I uploaded it today! (I got an A in maths for the first time ever so hurray for me!) Comment, review, fave, and tell me what you think of the first chapter so far! Stay tuned for the next chapter! P.S: I know some things in the Zonecops aren't accurate but a good story isn't always based on facts and all that! It doesn't hurt to use some imagination does it?

couples are:

-Zonzamy (ZonicXZamy)  
-Zhadria (ZhadowXZaria)  
-Zilvaze (ZilverXZlaze)  
-Znuxouge (ZnucklesXZouge)  
-Zailream (ZailsXZream) 


	2. The enemy's identity

**A/N:**It's been three months since I last updated on this story hasn't it? Sorry about that, I got a bit too carried away with my other story and I just kinda fuzzed out a bit on this one. Just chill yeah, I ain't gonna discontinue alright? I'm just gonna update slowly depending on my mood.

**Disclaimer:**Zonic and co belongs to the Archie comics. Sonic and co belongs to SEGA.

**Ages:** (The Zonecops are three years older than the Prime Mobians- just to make it more badass xp)

* * *

**Zonic:** 18 years - **Sonic: **15 years  
**Zhadow:** looks 18 years but is ageless - **Shadow:** looks 15 but is ageless and older than 50 O_O  
**Zilver:** 17 years - **Silver:** 14 years  
**Zamy:** 15 years - **Amy:** 12 years  
**Zlaze:** 17 years - **Blaze:** 14 years  
**Zaria:** 15 years - **Maria:** 12 years (deceased)  
**Znuckles:** 19 years - **Knuckles:** 16 years  
**Zouge:** 21 years - **Rouge:** 18 years  
**Zails:** 11 years - **Tails:** 8 years  
**Zream:** 9 years - **Cream:** 6 years  
**Zector: **23 years - **Vector: **20 years  
**Zespio:** 19 years - **Espio: **16 years  
**Zharmy: **9 years - **Charmy: **6 years

* * *

~x~

Zonic and Zamy entered back inside the HQ walking side by side, head up high and in formation, well- Zamy is still under dressed and Zonic wasn't in his uniform. One of them was deep in thoughts whilst the other was deep in curiosity of the older male by her side. Zamy's fingers brushed with Zonic's snapping him out of his thoughts. The cerulean cop turned his head only to meet Zamy's gaze. Emerald orbs met a pair of Jade orbs.  
"What is it?" Zonic raised his brow but still kept on walking and entered the hovering elevator. Zamy hopped along with him inside of it.  
"How did you know how to fix the barrier?" the younger one asked.

Zonic relaxed slightly and the elevator's door opened with a ping and a monotone voice. They both stepped out and headed towards the laboratory.  
"Zails told me about quite a few months ago. I can't believe I still remember that though." Zonic amused himself. They both passed the infirmary and observed some of the human and mobian Zonecops fixing the smashed window as well as cleaning all the blood that was around. Luckily, no one in the squad was killed, _yet._

"Zamy, go to bed, you have some work to do tomorrow." Zonic ordered however Zamy shook her head in denial.  
"No way, I wanna help!" Zamy answered back stubbornly. Zonic knew that he should've seen this coming; after all, it's _Zamy_. He took hold of her uninjured wrist with a firm but not hurting grip and dragged her to her room. "Zonic let go! I hate it when you do that!" Zamy protested not acting her age and professional way.  
"You've helped enough Zamy. Now do as I say!" Zonic narrowed his eyes at her but that didn't faze Zamy a tiny bit. "All the other Zonecops have already finished their assignments and jobs and half of them are already in bed."

They reached Zamy's room but before Zonic could push her in, Zamy tried to pull her arm out of Zonic's grip. Unfortunately for Zonic, she was quite strong and really hard to restraint.  
"Dammit Zamy! Just go to bed! How old are you?" Zonic whined in annoyance. His grip tightened on her arm.  
"I'm obviously a three year old that has to have her hand held everywhere she goes." Zamy answered sarcastically. Zonic had enough of this and grabbed her slender waist and pulled her towards his chest. Both their hearts began to hammer against their chests in sync. "Z-Zonic?" Zamy stuttered but Zonic kept a straight face before flashing a small smirk.

Zamy gasped in horror as soon as she realised what he was about to do. She has let her guard down! Zonic picked her up and hung her over his shoulder as he entered her bedroom. All with a straight face on.  
"This is so NOT fair!" Zamy hammered her fists against his back being careful not to cut her with his quills. Zonic bit his lip in order to not grunt in pain. She really did pack a punch.  
"Geez...I wonder if Sonic has to deal with this with his Amy..." Zonic groaned. Zamy immediately stopped her hammering before letting out a growl.

"Speaking of our counterparts, you never let me go to their world along with you! I'll never get to see what Amy looks like or acts like." Zonic rolled Zamy off of his shoulder making her land on her bed. "Ooph!"  
"So what?" Zonic huffed and had one hand on his hip.  
"Excuse-me? You are just so mean to me." Zamy picked up her slipper and threw it at Zonic's head making it bounce off his quills. He let out a 'really?' expression at her.  
"You have issues...goodnight and..." Zonic leaned forward to her face with a stern expression "DON'T you dare come out of this room until Zaria and Zream comes to wake you up."

Zamy rolled her eyes and crossed her arms and crossed her legs Indian style.  
"So when are you going to sleep? You know I hate it when you're all cranky in the morning." Zamy lowered her eyelids. Zonic let out a scoff and answered:  
"You think I'll be able to sleep with that assassin out there? That bastard outdid all of us."  
"What makes you think I'll be able sleep with it out there as well?" Zamy replied solemnly. Zonic's tensed up muscles relaxed in defeat. His shoulders drooped and he let out a sigh. "Well?"

"Then it's going to be a long night for you then." Zonic whispered. Zamy felt a dagger pierce her heart at his words. Why does he always have to act like some emotionless being? Couldn't he have some sympathy at least or let her help him? Zamy felt tears pricking her eyes so she shut them hard in order to stop the tears from spilling. The last thing she wants is for Zonic to see her cry. She fears that it'll make her seem weak, childish and whiny. A lump formed in her throat.  
"O-okay," Zamy's voice cracked and she lay down on her bed facing away from Zonic. "Do what you want..." Zonic felt like a bullet pierced his heart. He's gone too far now.

'She was only looking out for me and I just push her away. I just want her safe,' Zonic thought to himself. Zonic zipped towards her bed and covered her with the blanket. He heard her sniff and flinch away from his touch. Zonic sat on her bed next to her and stroked her hair.  
"Can't you see? I'm just looking out for you. I don't want you to end up like the corpses at the morph." he huskily whispered which sent shivers down her spine. Zamy rolled to face him and her eyes widened at his tender expression.  
"I know but, you're too over-protective. I can take care of myself Zonic. I want to take care of you too. I want to be with you forever." Zamy spilled out and the dams of her tears burst out. She covered her face with the blanket to prevent Zonic from seeing her in her weakest moment.

"It's okay to cry Zamy," these words escaped Zonic's mouth surprising the sakura hedgehog. Zonic lifted the blanket from her face and wiped away the tears that were cascading down her cheeks. "Don't bottle it all up; it's not good for you."  
"Why...why can't you take your own advice?" Zamy whispered. Her voice was hoarse from her crying. "You never show how you're feeling...you're always so closed off from all of us..."

She had a point. Despite knowing Zonic all her life, she still can't read his emotions. It's like he's a closed off box with chains wrapped around it.  
"The safety of you and the other Zonecops are more important than my emotions." Zonic's fingers started to play around with Zamy's bangs. "Don't worry about me, I'm fine the way I am." he added.

Before Zamy could answer, Zonic's watch vibrated and a hologram floated above it. It was a figure of a slightly obese and old male, and it was human.  
"Warden?" Zonic squinted his eyes. Warden was Dr Eggman's counterpart however; he wasn't evil and insane like the Egghead himself. Warden was also a Zonecop. Despite that, both he and Zonic don't see each other eye to eye.  
"Zonic, I'm glad to see you're all in one piece..." he began "...but,-" Zonic groaned as he predicted what was going to be said."How can one assassin escape all of my best Zonecops unscathed? To put it simply, he or she kicked all of your asses."

If looks could kill, Zonic would've killed Warden a long time ago and the most brutal way possible. The nerve of that guy. If Warden was present during the fight then he supposed that Warden would've died within a minute.  
"Firstly, nobody died. Secondly, Zaria and Zector are checking the DNA of the blood of the assassin's. We managed to make it bleed at least." Zonic swallowed down his anger as he answered in the most cold and monotone voice.

'If someone was to hear him for the first time, they'd probably mistake him as one of Zails' robot helpers or some home droids.' Zamy had her eyes lowered in boredom and was sitting up again.  
"That's no excuse! For the leader of the Zonecops, that's one of the most humiliating cases you've ever been through. Are you losing your touch already?" Warden snapped, his face visibly reddened in fury. Stress is not good for old people like him.  
"I didn't say-" Zonic tried to explain himself but was cut off.  
"I don't want this to happen again next time!" Warden hissed. "And Zamy, GET TO BED!" he bellowed the last bit before tapping his watch which ended the call on both sides. The hologram fizzed and collapsed into tiny pixels which floated back inside Zonic's watch.

"How did he see me?" Zamy asked slightly freaked out but Zonic ignored her and growled at his watch. Zamy coward down slightly, intimidated by Zonic. "Are you...okay?"  
"That son-of-a-bitch! How dare he insult me! He's making it seem like it's my entire fault and-"  
"Zonic?"  
"-I'd like to see him moving that lazy ass of his and do something-"  
"Zonic..."  
"-but no! He has to dump everything on me and-"  
"ZONIC!" Zamy finally shouted and managed to stop Zonic from ranting any further.  
"What?"

"Put my alarm clock down and stop messing up my carpet." Zamy stated as Zonic realised that he was very close on smashing her clock against the wall. He purposely put it down slowly and pretended to wipe it with his fingers.  
"Happy now?" he added with a fake smile. Zamy rolled her eyes and got out of her bed. Her mobian feet touched the floor as she advanced towards her love interest. "Why are you out of bed? Get back inside-" Zamy twirled him so he was facing the door and pushed him out of her room. "Huh?"  
"You go to bed." Zamy crossed her arms and leaned on the side of her door.  
"What are you on about? I've to go to Zails' laboratory."

"It's nearly three am. The latest any Zonecop can go to bed is half two am. Remember?" Zamy answered with a hint of sass on her sentences. Zonic huffed and resisted the urge to yawn. She did have a point and boy was he tired. "You seem very tired,"  
"I hate it when you're right." Zonic's frown deepened while Zamy's smile widened in victory.  
"Goodnight~" Zamy spoke in a sing-song voice before slamming the door in Zonic's face. His face was priceless. That nerve of that girl. How dare she slam the door in Zonic's face? Zonic let out a small growl before cupping his hands around his mouth shouted at her door:

"You know, if you were just a normal cop, I would've fired you a long time ago!" all he received was a childish giggle from her and he shook his head. One day, this girl is going to make him do something drastic...  
"Oh-ho? And what makes me not normal?" Zamy teased him from behind the door however she only heard a silence in response. She made a sound of confusion before opening the door to see Zonic wasn't there anymore. "Aww, I think I went too far right now." Zamy huffed. "I better get to bed." she closed her door before getting to bed and attempting to sleep.

With that assassin out there and many mysteries yet to be unravelled, who can fall asleep in peace at this rate? Zamy sighed and covered her whole head with her blanket. Zonic was right; it was going to be a _long_night for her.

(With Zonic)

In the very Zonecop's room, a very familiar cerulean hedgehog laid on the bed with a pillow on his face. He was way past exhaustion but no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't sleep. He tossed and turned and even kicked his blanket off the bed to the floor. He sat up with a grouchy face and stretched his arms. It was already half past four in the morning and he can't even get one wink of sleep. He looked at his desk only to spot an old photograph in a frame. It was a picture of him, Zamy, Znuckles and Zails when they were very young. The reason he could tell that they were young was because Zamy had her hair in a similar style as Zonic. She was teased occasionally by Znuckles cos of it. Zonic stroked the photograph and a rare smile appeared on his muzzle. They were like younger than ten and yet they were so innocent and naive to the world around them.

Zonic put the photograph face down back on the desk and his ears twitched slightly. A whirring noise caught his attention and it was somewhere in his room. He turned his head slightly and looked behind him. His eyes widened as he spotted a beeping bomb at the corner of his ceiling.

**KAAAAAAAAABBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

(At a secret base somewhere)

A tall yet very slender male human was sitting on a hovering crystal white chair. He stroked his thick red hair and tugged in the sleeve of his tuxedo. An intimidating smile was present on his face and his fingers were wrapped around a thin glass with a hologram hovering above it. The only thing you could see in the hologram was a black and white fizz. His smile grew wider into a Cheshire cat grin.  
"Well done, Agent X. The bomb you planted in _his_room has exploded." the man's voice was deep and charming with a hint of glamour and sass. From his voice, you'd think that he's an artist or a judge of the finest cuisine or maybe even a poet. But no, this is where you're wrong. He's no ordinary human.

The hologram fizzed again only this time, it revealed a picture which shows that the spy camera has survived through the explosion. That's not the only thing that survived though.  
"Oh? That blue hedgehog survived? Wow. He's a lot tougher than I thought he was despite getting beaten by you." he directed to the mobian in the camouflaged suit in front of him. The mobian is as know as the 'assassin' to Zonic and crew but to you and the man, it's know as 'Agent X'.  
"He didn't die?!" a gruff but female like voice came out of Agent X's mouth. Agent X is indeed, a woman. The man kept a straight face on and shook his head before bursting out into a hysterical laughter. He bent over to clutch his stomach in order to stop laughing but it was futile and tears was coming from his rich grey eyes. He dropped the spy glass in process which smashed to pieces on the hard metal ground.

"Sir, are you alright?" Agent X took a step back from the psychopath. His laughter ceased and the only thing you could hear in this silent place was the remaining echo of his chortles. Agent X gulped as soon as he looked at her straight in the eye. Despite her face being covered with a mask, his grey eyes were still able pierce through her being.

"What...a stupid question. Of course I'm okay, but you're not going to be okay once I regain my composure. I wanted to get Zonic and the Zonecops killed instantly so I could get my plans carried away quickly. You've not only lost blood in that place, you've also placed the small bomb in his room which has a surviving rate of eighty nine percent. Couldn't you have used your stupid brain and place a bigger bomb in his room while he was away? Now, they're going to know your identity." the man whispered the last sentence with a sweet hint of bloodlust.

The man's eyes were suddenly shadowed with a hue of the colour blood. A light passed through his irises and his mouth twisted to a pitiful frown. He took a step forward towards Agent X while the assassin herself took a step backwards in sync.  
"S-sir?" behind her mask, betrayal was swimming in her eyes as she realised what is now going to become of her. The human brute flicked his wrist and out came a small pistol that was coated in smooth white paint. The man cocked the gun as Agent X froze in fear. "Are you going to kill me? After all I've done for you?" her voice trembled and the gruffness was replaced with a whiny pitch. "K-Kaito?"

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

One bullet hit her in the stomach, another struck her chest and that last one...the fatal one...went right through her head. Blood squirted from the three holes and the remaining gun powder in the pistol started to steam out of the nozzle. Agent X dropped on her knees before her lifeless body hit the ground. Her mask slipped off revealing her face.

An owl. She was a mobian owl with feathers coated in the colour of the richest chocolate you'd probably ever find. What was really alluring about this female were her topaz eyes. They twinkled and specks of gold seemed to be dancing within the irises. She was indeed a beautiful mobian. Kaito blew away the smoke from the gun before walking towards the corpse in front of him. His straight face turned into one of a playful pout. Like a child, he cocked his head to the side.  
"Aw, what a shame, you were very close on being my favourite but now, look at you. All covered in blood and full of mistakes. You delayed my plans. Stupid bitch." he bent down towards Agent X's level and tilted the now cold chin of her face. He turned it to the left and then to the right.

"I wonder why your eyes are so sparkly. They put mine to shame, hahahah." he cackled. He kicked the body away from him and tucked his gun under his sleeves before tapping on his bracelet. A sleek, metallic robot entered through the automatic door and approached Kaito. Kaito let out a malicious smirk before speaking. "I want you to take out her eyes. They could be used for my project." he ordered. The robot let out a beep in response and with its clamp like hands; it grabbed the corpse and dragged it out of the room till it was out of sight. Kaito let out a content sigh as he heard the whirring of machines slicing through Agent X's flesh and the sound of blood splattering all around the floor.

Kaito took a deep breath and licked his lips.  
"I love the smell of blood before sunrise..." he chuckled. He sat back down on his chair and pressed a cyan button on one of the arm rests. The automatic door opened but this time, a petite figure approached him. It was a young mobian male spider who had cold blue eyes. He seemed around the age twelve or thirteen. He didn't have any expression on his face other than a straight one. If you were to look at him, you'd think he's possessed by some ghost or that he may the ghoul itself.

"Hello there, little Arnav. It's nice to see my favourite spy again." Kaito leaned on one elbow on the arm rest and rested his chin on his hand. Arnav only responded with a blink. He may not seem much but he was Kaito's most skilled spy as well as assassin. He has been sent on countless missions and succeeded every single one of them without leaving a trace. He's killed dozens of people and yet he always manages to escape the Zonecops without even batting an eye. In Kaito's eyes, he was truly perfect. Unlike Agent X who had stupidly allowed her blood to drip in the property of the Zonecops. Not only that, she's the one who killed those innocent people in the three incidents using her most torturous way. Kaito didn't mind that she killed but what he did _really_mind was the fact she left trails and clues everywhere for the Zonecops to pick up. Indeed she didn't leave any evidence that it was her but Kaito wanted the killings to be anonymous.

"At least you listen to me, unlike that stupid owl." Kaito purred to himself. With his finger, he gestured the boy to come closer so he could ruffle his hair. "If only you could talk, think you could hold a good conversation?" Arnav cracked a very small smile but his eyes still pierced the soul of the older man. The boy was born without the ability to speak. "I think I'm getting too attached to you already dear, you could make a very evil little brother huh?" Arnav let out a sigh. A sign which means 'get to the point'. "Okay, okay. I'll tell you why I called you."

"I want you to get this pink hedgehog and the kitsune here," Kaito's hand hovered above a screen on his arm rest and a digital image appeared in front of them both. "Her name is Zamy Rose and his name is Zails. They're both Zonecops and also," Kaito turned to face Arnav. "Very close to Zonic. I have a little gift for them waiting to be unwrapped in my base." Arnav's eyes widened in disbelief. How is a preteen supposed to bring two Zonecops on his own and into this base without suspicions arising? Forget that, even if he did knock them out or force them to come here, Zonic will be to the rescue in no time.

"Calm down Arnav. I have a plan."

(Back at the Zonecop headquarters)

"Ugghhhh," a groan was heard in Zails' laboratory which was used as a special infirmary for the slightly toasted Zonic after that bomb innocent. Zails stopped his work and rushed towards Zonic who finally opened his eyes. Zamy was sitting on a chair by his side and Zhadow was on one of the hologram tablets before turning to face the now awoken hedgehog.  
"Zonic? Are you okay?" Zails' ears drooped at his beaten up body. Zonic's emerald orbs scanned the bandages that were wrapped around his torso and some on his arm. He looked at Zails before giving out a small scoff.  
"I feel like I got hit by a hovercraft." Zonic admitted. Even though he didn't want anyone to worry about him, he had to be honest about his health if he wanted to keep fit and useful.

"What happened?" Zonic tried to sit up but was pushed back by none other than Zamy. She shook her head and glared at him. He rolled his eyes at her. 'Stubborn girl as usual,' he thought to himself.  
"A bomb exploded in your room and the force of the explosion caused you to blow out of the door. If your door wasn't open as soon as you came in, you would've been disintegrated." Zhadow explained as he went back to reading the holograms of documents and reports about the incident.  
"No doubt it was that assassin who planted it in your room." Zamy growled. Zonic furrowed his eyebrows and attempted to sit up again moving Zamy's arms from restraining him back down. "Zonic! You have to rest!"

"Have you guys checked all the rooms in the headquarters? Is anyone else hurt?" Zonic spoke.  
"There were no more bombs found here and no one else was hurt. I think that the assassin put the bomb in your room while you were in my laboratory." Zails concluded but was interrupted by the leader himself.  
"That's impossible. The barrier started to break up after I got out of the laboratory."

"Maybe that was a distraction so _she_could escape or something like that," Zamy answered but Zonic suddenly gave her a confused look.  
"How do you even know that it's a _she_?" his scanned the other three mobians in the room and recognized a guilty slash busted expression on their faces. "Zamy..." Zonic gritted his teeth at the pink teen.  
"While you were unconscious, we were searching for the assassin's real identity by using her DNA. Her name is Maya Rith." Zamy stood up and stretched her legs a little before letting out a small yawn.  
"I guess nobody had any sleep at all." Zonic murmured and couldn't help but feel guilty that they were all worn out. "What are we waiting for? Let's go find her." Zonic was about to get out but was halted.

"NO!" Zamy, Zails and Zhadow shouted and pushed him back onto the bed. Zonic was now kind of ticked off.  
"What do you mean 'no'?" both his arms were restrained by Zhadow and Zamy in order for him to stay in the bed.  
"_You're_not going Zonic. You're hurt and you need to rest." Zails clarified with a bossy attitude. He folded his arms and his twin namesakes twirled behind him.  
"Nobody had any sleep here!" Zonic glanced at the wall clock and his eyes widened "-and it's already six thirty in the morning."

"We are all in a better shape than you are Zonic." Zails narrowed his eyes at the leader.  
"I'm in charge here! You can't tell me what to-" Zonic was cut off by Zhadow's death glare.  
"Remember, my authority comes before yours so you have to take orders from me." Zhadow replied in a calm yet deadly voice. "If you were to come, you're just going to get in the way in that state."

"Fine then. Be that way!" Zonic snapped and looked away from the other Zonecops. He's not angry because he's not able to come along with them. He was pissed. He's the LEADER! He's not suppose to just sit there and watch or rest while the others have to fight in a exhausted state. First there were three murder incidents, then they were attacked by Maya the assassin who popped out of the blue and then a bomb explodes in his room. Now, some of them have to go out and hunt for this Maya girl. And he's NOT one of 'them' to go out and hunt. Why did the bomb had to be placed here in the first place? Why couldn't he have kept his guard up? How could he have let Maya beat him?

"Who exactly does this 'Maya' chic she is?" Zonic let out a small growl. The only noise that was heard was the continuous beeping with Zails on the glass tablet and the tapping with Zhadow on a laptop. Them two remained silent so Zamy decided to elaborate.  
"She's a young owl with one of the prettiest eyes I've ever seen. She ran away from home when she was fifteen and has been classed as a missing case ever since. No one has ever seen her again after that."

'Fifteen years huh, same age as Zamy. I wonder why she attacked us...' Zonic thought to himself.

"She's now twenty-five years." Zamy added. Her eyelids drooped when she saw Zonic's intense stare. Grief flooded her heart and a thought processed in her mind. 'He's not going to relax until she's caught. Why must you always overwork yourself Zonic?' Zamy placed a hand on his shoulder and gave a small smile.  
"Zonic, please trust us on this. We need you to heal. After all, if we do come face to face with trouble, who's going to come and save our butts?" Zails seemed to have stolen these words from Zamy's mind and gave a determined grin. Zamy's smile widened in hope and faced Zonic again.

The cerulean teen loosened up and let out a 'hmmph.'  
"Okay then, I'll try and get some rest BUT," everyone held their breaths when their ears picked up his last word. "-come back soon and if you do catch that assassin, let _me_interrogate her."

Zhadow snorted slightly and shook his head.  
"Looks like I'm going to have to talk to Zector about it, just so he doesn't start crying about you taking his favourite job." his grumbled before leaving the laboratory.  
"I'll get the hover-bikes ready!" Zails exclaimed and used his twin tails to fly out of the room but to the garage. Zamy and Zonic was left in the room.

"I'm so glad you have faith in us." Zamy quipped up all of a sudden and her eyes fluttered down in gratitude. "Thank you," Zonic let out a noise of confusion before understanding what she meant.  
"Zamy, Zames." he got out the bed and held onto her shoulders. "I do have faith in you guys. We've known each other like all our life. It's just that I don't want anyone else to be hurt." he stated.

Zamy wrapped her arms around Zonic in a surprise embrace catching him off guard. Her face was hidden under his muzzle and her arms wrapped around him slightly tighter like she was afraid to let him go. Zonic felt heat rush to his cheeks and his eyelid lowered slightly. His arms hesitantly moved from her shoulders to her waist and returned the embrace. All he could think was all of the Zonecops' safety. All he could think about was Zamy's safety since she's one of them people who stays at the front line. Her scent was intoxicating him. He took a deep breath in her quills and reluctantly, let go of her. His hands were now by his side and hers were now tucked under her chin.

"I'll go and suit up, you stay here and rest Zonic." Zamy giggled before walking out of the door looking back at him once. Zonic gave a nod in approval and she walked out. The wounded Zonecop sat back down on the bed and scratched his quills. He looked at the door longingly and his eyes observed the laboratory he was in. It was a wonder that there was a bed here. Maybe Zails slept here when he has lots of work or something.

His eyes rested on a familiar belt on one of the desks. The gold plates shone tempting him to put it around his torso again. His weapons were still present in their rightful place on the gun too. Zonic scanned his eyes around the room again to see if there were any cameras. Luckily for him, there wasn't any. He stood back up and before he could lay a finger on his beloved belt-

"And what do you think you're doing?" a deep voice caused Zonic to freeze on the spot. He twirled to see Znuckles leaning on the wall with one foot against it.  
'Damn! How did he come in here without me noticing?' Zonic cursed in his mind for not being observant enough.  
"You looked like you were in some kind of trance when reaching out for that belt. I hope you're not trying to escape- again." Znuckles placed a hand on Zonic's shoulder and led him back to the bed.  
"I thought I saw a scratch on it and I was just gonna-"  
"Yeah yeah, save it for later. You're too obsessed with that belt; leaving it alone for a day won't hurt anyone." Znuckles scolded him like an older brother. His violet eyes pierced Zonic's being like it was threatening him.

'But leaving my team mates alone for a day could,' the very thought passed in Zonic's head.  
"Why are you here?" Zonic groaned. Znuckles had to show up at the wrong time, didn't he? Plus, he'll be very hard to get rid of if Zonic doesn't play his cards right.  
"Zhadow told me to keep a watch on you while he, Zails, Zamy, Zlaze and Zilver hunt for that owl. I would've gone too but Zamy's not very nice when it comes to her hammer." Znuckles visibly shuddered at the thought of it.

"And the rest of the team?" Zonic asked with a half bored expression. Znuckles sat down on the chair by the bed and answered the question.  
"Zaria, Zream and Zespio are finding more information about Maya. Zector, Zouge and Zharmy are off patrolling this world and also to see if there is any upcoming or current dangers in the other dimensions. The rest of the team are just doing the normal jobs."  
"Even our Primes' dimension?" Zonic's ears perked up when he thought of the main dimension. He wondered what they were up to right now. Maybe Sonic was running about or kicking Eggman's ass. Or maybe, Rouge and Knuckles are having their usual banter over the Master Emerald. The very thought made him bit his lip to suppress a chuckle.

"Something funny?" Znuckles eyed him suspiciously.  
"Oh? No, just thinking about what your's and Zouge's counterparts are doing at the moment. Probably having their usual flirty banter." Zonic spoke casually. He was not one for teasing others really but when it comes to Znuckles, who could resist such an opportunity? Znuckles visibly clenched his fists and his muzzle started to blend in with is fur in colour.  
"What are you trying to imply?" just like Knuckles, Znuckles is a bit of a hothead too. "Now that I think about our Primes, Sonic is probably being dragged to one of Amy's date or getting chased by her."

Zonic didn't give the reaction Znuckles hoped. The blue hedgehog just shrugged and laid on the bed. He had to get out of this room one way or another.

(With the team on the hunt)

Now, we're back in the capital city of No Zone. It was still brimming with life despite it being so early in the morning. Automatic cars and hovering cars were down below on the roads driving to the owner's destination. Most of the drivers consisted workers and people and mobians with jobs. The skyscrapers shone as the Sun's light reflected off of them. In mid air, just above the vehicles down the road, you'll see five hover-bikes speeding across the city at a very high pace. The hover-bikes were a glossy black in colour but a neon 'Z' was engraved on each side of it recognizing the drivers on them as Zonecops.

The Zonecops on them had their helmets on with the glass face cover all the way down their face stopping just below their eyes concealing their identity slightly. Their hair and quills were tucked inside the green helmet making it harder to identify who is who. The public below them gasped in wonder and some pointed at the Zonecops, took photos and cheered.  
"Anyone spotted her yet?" Zhadow yelled so the crew could hear. He was the leader at the moment.  
"No sir!" they all replied in unison and they all kept on riding.

"Should we split up?" Zlaze shouted out. Zhadow remained silent for a moment before turning his hover-bike to another direction. This was a signal for them all to split up and find their ways. Luckily, they all had a communicator on their bike handles so it's easier to talk and locate one another. Zhadow took the direction West which was to another city which was slightly smaller than the capital. Zilver drove off North West which led over the mountains. Who knew what secret bases that could lie around there? Zamy kept on going straight out to the rural areas while Zails and Zlaze took East and North East to other cities and towns.

What they didn't spot was behind them, Arnav was disguised in common clothes along with a few more of Kaito's followers. They all were quipped with the finest guns of the generation and similar weapons that Maya used to possess before she was killed by her own master. Arnav tapped on his watch and a small hologram of Kaito's face appeared above it.

"Ah, Arnav. What news do you have?" Kaito's charming voice was directed at Arnav but due to the boy's muteness, one of Kaito's followers had to speak for him.  
"The five Zonecops: Zhadow, Zilver, Zlaze, Zamy and Zails has split up. Should we make our move now?" the snake whispered in a hushed voice.  
"Well, why not? You and Team Ichi split up into two groups and go with Arnav to capture Zamy and Zails. Remember to dump the body in Zamy's direction or Zails. The rest of the team, Team Ni, go and distract the other Zonecops just to buy us some time. If you can, try and kill them but Zamy and Zails must stay _alive._" Kaito admonished the last sentence before the hologram collapsed into pixels and went back inside the watch.

The young spider gave a nod and the group split up lifting their signature mask on. A plain white mask that covered the whole face with a red slash against one of the eye holes.

'The Rize Empire will rise, the Zonecops will fall.' Kaito's sentence echoed in Arnav's mind and his icy eyes hardened in determination. Nothing will come between him and his mission.

(With Zamy)

Zamy was still rushing around on the Hover-Bike however, the pace was slightly slower than the speed she was going at with the rest of the team just so she doesn't miss anything. All she passed was trees and grass and hill like areas. She soon started to regret taking this direction. The trees were getting to her. Having to dodge them and stuff. It's not like she doesn't like nature, she's more of a city girl. She was about to contact Zhadow about her observation so far until something below caught her eye.

A black bag was present behind a bush. Zamy raised a brow at this. She could've swore that she already scanned that area and there was nothing there. The bag was quite big as well. Is somebody here? Zamy landed her hover-bike and kept a gun in her hand. She cautiously looked around her surroundings before approaching the bag. She looked around again. Somebody was here. They couldn't have gone that far. Zamy glanced at the bag again and her curiosity got the better of her.

She unzipped the bag at least a quarter way down before jumping back in horror. Zamy had her hand on her chest and behind her mask, her jade eyes were wide in shock. She trembled slightly and gulped. In the bag was none other than...  
"M-M-Maya...how..." Zamy whimpered. Maya's dead body was in the bag without any clothing- not that females had to wear clothes. What shocked Zamy the most was that Maya's eyes were gone. In it's place was bulging bloody eye sockets and fresh blood still dripping down it leaving a trail of blood down Maya's cold cheeks.

Up in a tree above Zamy and the dead body was Arnav and the rest of the half of Team Ichi. They were about to ambush Zamy that second before a sonic boom was heard. Zamy gasped and saw a blue streak run from the other side towards the tree snapping it out of its roots. In process of it falling, Arnav and and the gang had no other choice but to jump out if it landing right in front of Zamy. She merely blinked in confusion before recognizing the masks. As soon as she was going to act, the blue streak came back knocking Team Ichi off of their feet except Arnav who dodged it in pure reflex.

"Zonic?" Zamy whispered out. With his back towards her, Zonic whipped out his gun and pointed it at Arnav who whipped out his gun. One gun was made of the noble intelligence of Zails Prower while the other was made of the psychopathic mind of Kaito. Are they even or is one superior than the other.

"I got you now you little pest." Zonic growled out and made sure that he was blocking Zamy's body so she's not shot. Arnav's watch beeped making him give it a small glance. The boy stepped backward and threw a petite object on the floor. The object exploded causing smoke to go everywhere. The main objective of this bomb wasn't to destroy. It was to blind the enemy's sight so the bearer could escape.

The two hedgehogs coughed in the smoke but as soon as it cleared, Arnav was no longer there and neither were the rest of Team Ichi.  
"Not again!" Zonic kicked the floor and yelled in frustration. He was so close yet so far. How could he have let that kid slip away so easily?  
"Zonic...how did you find me?" Zamy spoke softly still shaken up by Maya's body. Zonic took one glance at the body before looking away in disgust.  
"Who the hell would do that to someone..." he muttered.  
"Zonic!" Zonic snapped back to Zamy's direction only to see that she was face to face with him.  
"How did you find me? Why are you even here? You should be resting!"  
"I put a micro robot on your back to see if you guys are doing alright on the mission. Because of it, I was able to see those assassins behind you and in the tree. As soon as I spotted them, I came here as fast as possible. And your welcome for saving your life." Zonic crossed his arms and stared at Zamy dead in the eye.

"I thought you had faith in us Zonic." Zamy glared at him and pointed a finger at his chest.  
"I do but don't expect me not to worry about you and Zails after all we've been through. If you guys didn't split up, I could've been relieved knowing Zhadow and Zlaze was there to protect you all."  
"When will you just let me be independent? I'm not a child anymore."  
"By law you still are. You're under sixteen Zamy." Zonic spoke with a bit of venom seeping in his words. Zamy noticed the firmness and her ears drooped down in sadness. "Zamy, I've been looking after you ever since you were a baby. You were practically newborn when you appeared at the orphanage. How can I let you go so easily?" his voice softened as he leaned his forehead in hers. Zamy could feel him breathing on her face. "You are a strong girl but you still have a lot to learn."

They both turned to look at the body in sync only to have questions bubbling in their minds. Why was she killed? Who killed her? Why are her eyes taken out?

Suddenly, Zamy's hover-bike started to beep. Zamy dashed towards it and tapped the the handle. On this communicator, you could only speak through it like a phone on speaker.  
"Zamy! Are you okay?" Zilver's panicky voice was heard over the communicator.  
"Yes, why?" Zamy replied but Zonic was listening intently.  
"Zails...he's gone!"  
"What!"  
"Zhadow found Zails' bike crashed against one of the buildings in the city of the East but he's missing! He's off the radar and he's not answering the communicator on his wrists!" Zamy's heart began to pound harder in fear for her close friend who she saw as a younger brother.  
"It's the assassins, they took him!" Zonic spoke out loud angrily.  
"Zonic? Why's he here?" Zilver shouted.

"Never mind that! Where's Zhadow?" Zonic yelled and his hands were gripping the handles.  
"Right behind you." the said person spoke. Zhadow got off his hover-bike and skated towards the hedgehog duo. "Zilver, you and Zlaze go to the headquarters. Zamy will meet you there. Zonic and I will look for Zails. Okay?"  
"Roger that!" the call ended and Zhadow gave a dirty look to Zonic.  
"Zamy, get to the headquarters quickly and take the body with you. Do not land until you Zilver and Zlaze arrives." Zhadow ordered and Zamy followed them. She zipped the bag the body was in and got onto her vehicle and drove off.

"You take my hover-bike for now. You're in no condition to run properly. I'll run." Zhadow pushed Zonic onto the hover-bike and gave his helmet to him. Zonic put it on silently and started the machine. They both darted off to East in pursuit of finding Zails.

* * *

**A/N:**It's 12 am...I gotta go bed...I have school...goodnight...oh! This is like really rare I'm putting OCs in my story. I mean, I generally don't cos I don't see the point of them but this story is an exception. There is only three main OCs here: Maya (but she's dead), Kaito; he's the main villain and Arnav; he's like the badass little ninja or something.


	3. Rize

**A/N: **Ne ne ne, gomen nasai for the long wait. The villains I made up here; I seem to be quite fond of them heh. Especially Arnav the spider, I love him sooo much despite coming up with him in ten seconds while typing up the previous chapter heh. Ya know, I got the idea of Maya's golden eyes from Petra's death in Shingeki No Kyojin. I realised how beautiful Petra's eyes were so I added this factor on Maya.

**Disclaimer:** Zonic and co belongs to the Archie comics. Sonic and co belongs to SEGA. I own my badass villains Kaito and Arnav and the now deceased Maya Rith assassin mwahahahha.

**Ages:** (The Zonecops are three years older than the Prime Mobians- just to make it more badass xp)

**Zonic:** 18 years - **Sonic: **15 years  
**Zhadow:** looks 18 years but is ageless - **Shadow:** looks 15 but is ageless and older than 50 O_O  
**Zilver:** 17 years - **Silver:** 14 years  
**Zamy:** 15 years - **Amy:** 12 years  
**Zlaze:** 17 years - **Blaze:** 14 years  
**Zaria:** 15 years - **Maria:** 12 years (deceased)  
**Znuckles:** 19 years - **Knuckles:** 16 years  
**Zouge:** 21 years - **Rouge:** 18 years  
**Zails:** 11 years - **Tails:** 8 years  
**Zream:** 9 years - **Cream:** 6 years  
**Zector: **23 years - **Vector: **20 years  
**Zespio:** 19 years - **Espio: **16 years  
**Zharmy: **9 years - **Charmy: **6 years

~x~

Finally, after what felt like forever, Zamy has reached the headquarters and lucky for her, Zilver and Zlaze were already there at the entrance waiting for her arrival. The sakura teen landed by the albino hedgehog and carefully laid the body bag on the floor with a sorrowful expression. Zlaze took a step forward and gulped.  
"Zilver...you do the honors." The feline pushed him forward and took a step back. Zilver grumbled and zipped the bag down only for his breath to get hitched in his throat.

"What the hell!?" He yelled and squinted his eyes at the corpse "Is th-that Maya Rith? The owl that attacked us yesterday?" His golden eyes were coated with shock and with a hint of nauseousness.  
"Unfortunately...that's her." Zamy concluded as Zilver clutched his stomach and turned away.  
"I wonder who would gauge her eyes out. How is that even beneficial to them?" Zlaze bent down on one knee and inspected the corpse a little closer. "That's a shame. Her eyes were really pretty."

"I know," Zamy then looked behind herself and sighed "I hope Zails is fine out there." Within a second after she said that sentence, Znuckles came storming out of the building and towards Zamy.  
"Zamy! Where has Zonic gone to?" His fingers gripped her shoulders but after glancing at the dead body, he let out a little yelp and shook his head.

"He's with Zhadow and they're both tracking down to see where Zails has disappeared. How did Zonic escape your sights?" She crossed her arms. Zilver and Zlaze took the body inside for a thorough inspection leaving Zamy with Znuckles. Znuckles gritted his teeth and took a step back.  
"He said something about Zouge and me and the next thing I know, he ran away with that Godforsaken speed of his. I should've not let my guard down." He growled. Zamy swallowed her giggles and cleared her throat.

"Actually, I'm glad you did so cos Zonic kind of saved me- again. We know that there are more people involved with Maya Rith." She started to walk inside the building followed by her red companion. "I ended up stumbling across the body and while I was shocked, Zonic came out of nowhere and knocked all of those brutes out of the tree. Only one remained on their feet. It was Mobian like us and judging by it's height and shape, I think it was a Spider breed."  
"Spider breed? Whoa, they're really rare! Not as rare as me but rare nonetheless." Znuckles violet eyes glimmered in wonder.  
"Yes and since it was so small, I think it was around twelve and definitely a boy."

"What makes ya think it's a boy?" They both have now entered the building and headed towards the main research room.  
"Well, the kid was really thin and was as straight as a ruler plus, it's abdomen and chest was quite broad so-" Znuckles cut her off with a snort "What's so funny?"  
"You're really thin, you have no curves, you're as straight as a ruler and though you have a _small chest, _does that instantly make you a boy?" He was replied with a hammer pointed against his face dangerously close. "Never mind."

They both soon arrived to the research room and was instantly greeted by Zaria.  
"Just in time you guys. Zonic and Zhadow has already filled us in on what happened so far after you left and took the body with you." Her voice was sweet but had a touch of maturity to it. "They haven't found any leads to Zails yet but they confirmed that they might be close to something."

Whenever Zonic or Zhadow had a hunch or feeling that there's something or there's something wrong, you'd be a fool not to believe them because not only are they right, they have a keen sense of instincts and the duo seems to know what's in each others mind. It's like only they can read each other like a book despite their differences. You could say they're close but show it in their own ways- like brothers.

"We see." Znuckles nodded and began to skim read through some of the reports "So has there been anymore brutal killings lately?"  
"No sir, not since we've been attacked by Maya." Zaria tucked in one of her golden quills.

"**BEEP BEEP! INCOMING VIDEO CALL!**" The mother computer alerted the Zonecops in the room. A hologram spew out of the screen revealing Zhadow and Zonic with a hover bike parked behind them.  
"Can you all hear me loud and clear?" The ebony hedgehog's voice boomed across the room.  
"Yes sir! Everyone in the room chorused.  
"We've found Zails' watch and we're on our way back to the HQ. There's a video that's been recorded and a failed SOS message too. It can only be unlocked if it's connected to one of his tablets." Zonic nodded and then added:

"If you see anyone with a white mask similar to Maya's, arrest them immediately, Zonic and Zhadow out!" The hologram then collapsed and zoomed back into the computer. The room was filled with murmurs of the Zonecops and a few of them clutched their guns in anger and adrenaline rush.

"Pipe down everyone." A voice of a higher authority silenced everyone in the room both humans and mobians. They all turned their heads to see Warden Zobotnik and a few of his close cops walk inside with a frown plastered on their faces. "Has the video call ended already?" Everyone nodded in reply. "Are they on their way back?"  
"Yes Warden Sir!" Znuckles saluted. Warden sighed in relief but then composed himself back to his cold yet old state again. He nodded before walking out of the room.

"So, the guy does care about Zonic after all." Znuckles murmured to Zamy.  
"Just cos they don't see eye to eye doesn't mean they hate each other or anything like that. Warden is our boss after all." Zamy jabbed his side with her elbow.  
"Okay sheesh, no need to be violent. It's funny how in the prime world, his counterpart is an idiotic douche trying to take over the world and failing each time." Zamy cracked a smirk at his words. He did have a point but this is the No Zone, not the anti world so things will be very unexpected here.

~x~

"Zhadow, can't this thing go any faster?" Zonic grunted as his team mate ran besides him. Zhadow glanced at him but due to his mask, you couldn't see what expression he was giving however, Zonic knew that the hedgehog was glaring at him.  
"We've made it anyway so quite your complaining and return to your normal asshole self." Zhadow yelled at him. It was ironic really, calling others an asshole when he was know different at times. Zonic rolled his eyes at him as he landed the hover bike within the HQ's area. He spotted Zilver speaking to one of the human Zonecops and darted towards him.

"Zilver, has Zamy made it here?" His demeanor instantly changed from whiny to professional and serious.  
"Yes sir. She's inside the HQ if you want to see her." Zonic nodded and glanced at Zhadow. A silent message was shared between the two without fail.  
"Come, we've to see the video on that watch." Zhadow tread towards the HQ and entered with Zonic and Zilver following behind.

Within seconds, they've reached Zails' laboratory and Zhadow didn't waste any time in plugging in the watch to the computer. An video was played on screen but everything seemed to be sideways since Zails was wearing the watch. It seemed like he was on his hover bike and everything seemed normal. Suddenly, you could see a tall figure jump out of nowhere in front of Zails causing the kitsune to halt immediately and fall off of his bike. The figure was definitely Mobian judging by its height and shape. A snake to be more exact with a white mask that has a red slash against one of the eyes.

Instinctively, Zails got his gun out to shoot but then a dark shadow is seen looming over his figure. Zails reached for his watch as he noticed the shadow but all that was seen was the screen panning upwards showing the two snakes staring at the floor indicating Zails is down. The duo picked up Zails and the taller one flunked the kitsune over his shoulder and they ran off. That was the end of the video. Zonic, Zilver and Zhadow all boiled with anger but expressed it in different ways. The cyan teen clenched his fists, the older hedgehog gritted his teeth and the youngest hedgehog gave a slight growl.

Zails has been kidnapped by the people who worked along with Maya Rith.

"Dammit...why now out of all times? Why HIM?" Zonic shouted in frustration and held his head with his hands. He knew something like this was going to happen to him one day. His most feared nightmare has now turned reality. "I should've not listened to you guys and stayed...I should've came!" Zonic slammed his fist on the table "What the hell are we suppose to do now? Huh?"

"Keep your shit together! We're gonna get him back." Zhadow yelled back with a snarl.  
"Don't fucking tell me what to do! You've seen what that Maya chic did to those people out there- those assassins could be as bad as her or worse! Zails is gonna get hurt an-"

**BANG!**

A red mark was visible on Zonic's cheek turning into a bruise. Zhadow cracked his knuckles and then grabbed Zonic by the shoulders sending daggers of anger.  
"First, don't you dare speak to me like that and second, panicking like this will only dig a deeper hole that Zails has fallen in. This is exactly what those assassins want by taking away someone who's dear to you. Have faith in your friend; he's dangerously smart and most likely to outwit those bastard. Understand!?" Zhadow let go of his team mate and unplugged the watch from the computer.

"Fine. What are you doing?" Zonic crossed his arms and leaned against the wall with a deep frown. Zhadow ignored him and passed the watch to Zilver.  
"Give this to Zaria so she can check if there's any evidence left on it physically. You never know, we might fight some scales of a snake." Zilver nodded and using his telekinetic abilities, flew off towards the area Zaria is. Zhadow looked as Zonic with his eye lids lowered. "You should keep trust in your comrades. You keep on underestimating us and we're getting fed up of it." Zonic sucked in his teeth and closed his eyes.

"Zamy and Zails would've been dead long time ago if I've ever listened to any of you's." The words poured out of his mouth with every ounce of bitterness.  
"Doesn't mean you shouldn't rely on us at all. _You _would've been dead a long time ago if it weren't for us!" Zhadow stormed out of the lab in fury. If you were to see his eyes right now, you'd see a slither of emotion in them. Zonic held his hand out like he wanted to call Zhadow back but withdrew it with a sigh.

"It's not that Zhadow...I just want everyone to be safe..." Zonic clenched a hand towards his chest. 'It's like whoever is in charge of these assassins really want to push my buttons...' Zonic's eyes blinked open in realisation. "They are _pushing _my buttons!" Zonic stood up straight and dashed out of the room.

"Zhadow! Zhadow!" Zonic yelled the hallway only to bump into the hedgehog he was looking for. He was met with a scowl. "Do you know where are the files to our past major cases?"  
"No, but Zamy has the key. Why?"  
"I have a feeling that whatever these assassins are doing are...personal to me. I know it sounds stupid but-"  
"Shut up and go get the key. I had that hunch too." Zhadow murmured the last bit. "I'm going to Zaria's lab and see if she's found some info yet." Zhadow tapped the tip of his shoes on floor and then hovered slash skated towards the lab at Zonic's speed.

"Now, gotta see Zamy." Zonic turned around only to be face to face with the pink one. No words were exchanged as he grabbed her arm and ran them both to her room.

The bed was still quite messy and the room was unkempt. Very un-Zamy like Zonic noticed. He decided to get straight to the point first though.  
"Zamy,"  
"You need the key right?" She interrupted him and he replied with a nod. "I erm...need to look for it." Zonic's mouth tightened and subconsciously looked around the room to notice how big it was and how much furniture and gadgets were around. It could take hours, even a day to scurry through each object thoroughly for the tiny key which is actually a chip.

"How small is the chip?" His voice was a few octaves higher than usual due to the lumps in his throat. Zamy rolled her eyes at his impatience and his jumping-to-conclusions thing.  
"It's in a big box. Don't worry." Zamy began to scavenge through under her bed. "So, I bet you think that the assassins or maybe the leader of them are doing all of these crimes just to get to you, right?" Her voice was slightly muffled as her form disappeared from Zonic's sight. Zonic's fingers danced on a touch screen keyboard which enabled Zamy's bed to hover up and reveal the rose again. She blinked a couple of times and then began to look through her stuff with more ease.

"You know me too well Zamy," Zonic's hands lingered on a photo frame that consisted Zamy, him, Zails and Znuckles when they were younger than ten. "And we all know that this is know coincidence. But, I wonder, you would kill Maya in such a brutal way?" He put the frame down and focused in looking through the draws.  
"It definitely can't be revenge from those people she killed cause they're just simpletons and minor criminals."  
"Wait, none of those people she killed were...innocent?" Zonic halted in his search to see Zamy with a huge box in her hand.  
"Didn't you receive the reports? Zespio was suppose to give them to you."

"He did but I didn't read them yet, I guess I forgot all about them."  
"The funny thing with Maya is that she targeted rapists and criminals that were under our radar and hasn't been caught or discovered by us Zonecops yet. It's beneficial in one way but there was no need for her to kill them all in such a gory fashion. I think we should've beaten those rapists up instead." Zamy started to rant.  
"Getting a little off topic here." Zonic took the box from her and started to walk out of the room so Zamy could keep up with him.  
"Oh, my bad. But the point is, who's side is she on? She killed the criminals, she attacked us and now she's dead."

They reached Zails' lab and both took a seat on a chair by the sheer white table.  
"Is that it? Isn't there more in the reports?" Zonic questioned as both their fingers typed onto the blue glowing keyboard. Only Zails, the mastermind is able to do everything independently. Everyone else has some help with the technology.  
"You'll see when we go to study the body. Right now, after we see through these past reports, you have to rest for at least a few hours before we search for Zails."  
"Glad to know you guys aren't gonna force me to stay behind."  
"Actually, that was Zhadow's original plan but Warden said that there was no point cos you would escape one way or another. I was meant to be your watcher as well."

Zonic slipped in the chip on the side of the table and a bar with a percentage came up indicating the files are uploading at super speed. Alas, thousands and thousands of reports came up.  
"Bingo." A smirk appeared on Zonic's muzzle and he immediately began to skim through half of the files. Zamy skimmed through the other half and both were looking for something suspicious and recent.  
"Lets filter these files shall we. It will take weeks for just the two of us to go through them." Zonic nodded and filtered them to human cases. "Wait...why human?" Zamy cocked her head whilst less than a dozen of cases came up as holograms.

"Lets just hope that my random finger generator chose the right word." Zonic replied.  
"That just sounded wrong you know." Zamy's face held a disgusted expression making Zonic stiffen in his seat. He gave her a quick glare before going back to reading. "Plus, that night when I told you that I thought the person behind this whole fiasco could be human, you just denied it completely."  
"Don't dwell in the past and keep looking. The sooner we do this, the sooner I will 'rest' and the sooner we can get Zails back. Who knows what the hell those bastards are doing to him right now."

Zamy nodded and began to read through a current file.  
"Probably blackmailing him into building some kind of weapon that could kill the whole planet-" She stopped mid sentence as she squinted at the current report she was reading. "...Rize? Len Rize? He has a very _peculiar_ report." This caught Zonic's attention making him rush by Zamy's side in an instant only to gawk at the report. "You know him?"  
"He was a psychopath...Warden ordered me to shoot him fatally..."

"This seems like it was a few years ago. Zonic! You were just thirteen when you shot him!" Zamy gasped "How could Warden order you to shoot someone at that young age? You were barely a teen and-"  
"Zamy, that doesn't matter! But what does matter is Len's workers. Look at the photos." Zonic pointed at a group of Mobians with a black mask that has a red slash against one of the eye holes. "See how similar the masks are compared to the assassin group Maya was part of? Not only that, judging by their body shape, most of Len's group were snakes. Just like the ones that kidnapped Zails."

Zamy's mouth opened and closed in awe as she carried on reading the report. Len Rize and his workers has killed thousands of innocent people and Mobians in many possible ways. From a simple bullet to the head to skinning the victims alive or chopping the body parts to bits. According to these reports, he was mentally unstable and it was passable in his genes. Just like HIV/AIDS but Zails has found a cure to that long time ago.

"He wanted to fuse Mobian body limbs with humans!?" Zamy's muzzle paled in horror. "What could he possibly gain from this?" Zonic rubbed his eyes and faced Zamy "Why didn't you tell me any of this before?"  
"Zamy, you were barely ten years old. Also, like I said, he was a psychopath and was quite into experimenting such disgusting things. Why do such people exist?"  
"Zonic, who's that child in the photo?" Her slender fingers gestured towards the red headed child with grey eyes cowering in a corner. Zonic looked up and then down again and shook his head.  
"We don't know. We never saw him again. We thought he might be Len's son but there isn't any evidence to show that our theory is true plus the kid looks nothing like his father. Len had black hair and dark brown eyes."

"The child might look like his mother_but _if he is Len's son and the unstable mentality was unstable then..." Zamy gulped.  
"-oh no...it all makes sense...that child saw me shoot his dad and if the kid's still alive then..." Everything clicked together now. The missing pieces to the puzzle was solved. A light bulb was switched on in their minds.

**"He's the leader of the assassins!"** Zonic and Zamy chorused together. They both jumped out of their seats with cold sweat running down their heads. Zails was in deeper trouble than they realised. He could be going through torturous times or even worse. If Len was malevolent and merciless then his son could be the same, if not worse!

"We need to tell Warden and Zhadow, NOW!" Zonic grabbed Zamy and sprinted out of the room with his incredible speed not allowing Zamy's feet to touch the floor. 'Zails...please try and stay alive...I will get you no matter what!' A sole tear pricked on Zonic's eye and shimmered.

~x~

**DOORS OPENING**

**WELCOME MR RIZE**

A pair of eyes scrunched open revealing tired looking aqua orbs. The pupils in the eyes focused on its surroundings only to see a blurry figure in front of them. The eyes blinked rapidly and a hand rubbed them both. Now that they eyes were in focus, the host was able to see the person in front of him.  
"Who...who are you?" Zails spoke but his voice was hoarse due to being parched for a long time. Zails rubbed the back of his head to feel a huge bump behind it. 'I'm surprised I haven't received a concussion from that bump.' He mused to himself before regaining his attention back at the person.

"Welcome Zails Prower," The person flipped his red fringe to the side and his grey eyes glistened with blood lust. "Welcome to my wonderful place," He spread his arms out and gestured to the room they were both in. The room was a spine chilling white colour both the floors and ceilings like they were spray painted with static electricity. Every furniture, every tech, every gadget was coated in the same shade of white. The only colours were the red glowing artificial energy floating in between the walls as patterns engraved into wood. The Zonecops colour scheme were mainly black and neon blue while the place Zails was kidnapped in were mainly white and blood red. Typical polar opposites.

"I am-" The human's eyes flashed red for a second "-Rize, Kaito Rize. You should be honored to be in my presence young fox boy." He licked his teeth like a predator pursueing his prey.  
"Honored? To hell with being honored in your presence!" Zails sneered making Kaito cock an eyebrow. "Your stupid phonies kidnapped me and judging by the masks they were wearing, you must be the leader of this organisation." Young Rize grinned like a drunk Cheshire cat and put one hand on his hip.

Zails reached for his gun only to notice that his belt, his uniform and all his other equipment were stripped away. His eyes widened as so did Kaito's smile.  
"You talk a lot little one." Kaito advanced towards Zails causing the fox to raise his fists in warning and take a battle stance. Zails may be just a child but he possesses great strength both physically and mentally. "Your voice box would be very good use...oh so good!" Zails narrowed his eyes both in confusion and in slight fear.

"What the..." Zails pupils dilated when a dastardly shadow covered the the top half of Kaito's face giving him the maniacal look. The man slipped on surgery gloves and advanced closer and closer. What the psychopath didn't know was that Zails has been in worse situation and is craftily planning in his mind. He kept on a fake act of fear and once his back touched the wall, Kaito lunged forward with a syringe in his hand.

'Just as I planned,' Zails smirked and jumped up just in time before landing behind Kaito and swung his leg to deliver a kick behind the human's head.

'He's cunning, well challenge accepted!' Kaito twirled and grabbed the Zails' leg however he dropped the syringe in process making it smash against the hard floor. The oozing magenta liquid bubbled and fizzed before dissolving the ground below it leaving a crater and then evaporated into vapour.

"Dury acid..." Zails used his tails to whip against Kaito's face so he loses his grips on his leg. Zails landed a few feet away as Kaito staggered back a few steps. "...nine times more powerful than the hydrochloric acid..." Zails' teeth flashed.  
"You don't say," Kaito mimicked Zails' expression "You're smart..." A shadow loomed over Zails' body and the kitsune stiffened "...but not observant enough..."

A kick was delivered behind Zails' back causing him to crash onto the floor and then was punched multiple times as he got up. Zails was pinned against the ground and as soon as he was able to see clearly, he was met face to face with a spider with icy blue eyes.  
"Meet Arnav, my most loyal company and skilled assassin." Kaito stood above them. Arnav bent one of his wrist and strands of thin but super sticky web shot of a visible slit trapping Zails' arms too the floor. Arnav got up and shot some web on Zails' legs too. Now he was completely immobilised to the ground.

_To be continued..._

**_A/N:_**Such a short chapter...I'm so ashamed of myself ;w; I have my exams to revise for and I'm still recovering from a recent concussion (trust me, they're very bad) So goodnight and don't expect another chapter too soon unless I'm feeling very nice. Plus...Ramadan izzzz coming...I will be fasting during schooooool nyaaaaaaaaaa


	4. His secret

A/N: Over three months since I updated...wow...I'm such a bad updater. No wonder you guys hate me T.T I will try and make this as long as possible! By the way, a great song to go with this chapter I advise listening to is: iNSaNiTY, frost mix ^^

Disclaimer: Zonic and co belongs to the Archie comics. Sonic and co belongs to SEGA. I own my badass villains Kaito and Arnav and the now deceased Maya Rith assassin mwahahahha. Hey, do ya think if I owned the characters, the games would be better? No? Mean...

* * *

Ages: (The Zonecops are three years older than the Prime Mobians- just to make it more badass x'D)

**Zonic:** 18 years - **Sonic:** 15 years  
**Zhadow:** looks 18 years - **Shadow:** looks 15 but is ageless and older than 50 O_O  
**Zilver:** 17 years - **Silver:** 14 years  
**Zamy:** 15 years - **Amy:** 12 years  
**Zlaze:** 17 years - **Blaze:** 14 years  
**Zaria:** 15 years - **Maria:** 12 years (deceased)  
**Znuckles:** 19 years - **Knuckles:** 16 years  
**Zouge:**21 years - **Rouge:** 18 years  
**Zails:** 11 years - **Tails:** 8 years  
**Zream:** 9 years - **Cream:** 6 years  
**Zector: **23 years - **Vector:** 20 years  
**Zespio:** 19 years - **Espio:** 16 years  
**Zharmy:** 9 years - **Charmy:** 6 years

* * *

~x~

The only sound that was heard in the room was Zails' laboured breathing and Kaito's demonic chuckle. No matter how hard the young kitsune tried or how much herculean strength he used, his hands couldn't budge out of the sticky web courtesy on Arnav. Zails took the opportunity to scan his aqua eyes on the spider. His fur was the colour of the midnight sky, a cold navy shade but his fur looked like the softest substances you could ever witness. His eyes were also blue but they were as cold as ice and had no life swimming in those orbs. The kid's hair were shaped like the front two of Zamy's quills on each side except his were more curved towards his face.

Instantly, with the stance that Arnav was in, it reminded Zails of 'Spiderman' with the weird sticky web and the abnormal strength. Most importantly, the spider boy had a look of a blood lusting assassin.  
"I wonder how Zonic would react," Kaito began flicking a sleek knife out his sleeves like a suave magician "When he sees your blood decorated on my entire walls and your eyes missing from your sockets…"

A heartbeat passed.

Kaito lashed out his knife at Zails aiming for the chest. Luckily, Zails snapped the webs off of his wrists and the fox boy used his twin tails to propel himself in the air to dodge the oncoming attack as well as avoiding a jaw breaking punch from Arnav. "Stay still you brat!" Another attempt on slashing Zails' throat clean failed.

Arnav's eyes widened at Kaito's expression and cautiously took a step away from the battle between him and Zails. He had the look of an enraged lion. It was the same look he usually has for his prey. Zails noticed Arnav's sudden discomfort and snapped out of his daze when Kaito slashed his knife at him again with incredible speed. A speed that could maybe rival Zonic's.

'Why has he lost his cool all of a sudden? Something doesn't seem right.' Zails eyed at Kaito once again but immediately regretted it as he did. His breath got hitched in his throat as a inhumane change took place in Kaito's eyes. The man's eyes changed from the soulless grey to a metallic red that matched his hair.  
"What the?" Zails exclaimed and used his twin tails to jump up in the air once again escaping Kaito's 'claws' unscathed. The man now had the look of an animal on the loose that has been starving in a cage. A supernatural atmosphere instantly replaced the cold air clogging up Zails' mind. 'I think I worked it out now,'

"You're not fully human anymore, are you?" The only response he got was a violent shiver from Kaito with is head bowed down. He took deep breaths painfully and clutched his chest causing Arnav to rush to him with concern etched on his face. Kaito's eyes visibly reverted back to its original colour as he directed a scowl towards Zails.  
"You're too smart for your own good brat." He staggered up "Arnav, finish him off." His tone darkened.

'Of course, send your little minion to do the dirty work for you,' Zails rolled his eyes and got into a fighting stance. His eyes didn't leave Kaito's retreating form though who seemed to be in no hurry. A whistle brought him back to his current situation and he fixed his eyes back at his current enemy. The spider's face was wiped off of any previous expression he had and his eyes displayed no emotions. His wrists were poised in a oriental fashion waiting for the right moment to shoot his webs.

A full on trained Zonecop with all the knowledge of the world versus a highly sneaky yet deadly assassin.  
"Come at me then bitch." Not a nano second has passed since those words flowed from Zails' lips and immediately strands of webs were shot towards him at eye blinding speed. Zails, who was used to such speed, grabbed the web as it wrapped itself around his hands and tugged it forward with jaw dropping strength making his opponent come flying forward. Since Arnav was very lightweight, he was able to do a flip as he was dragged forward and deliver a kick to Zails' stomach with webs snapping off of both their hands consequently. In professional standard like sync, they jumped back up on their feet and a furry of fists were exchanged with one another.

"You're as stubborn as hell!" Zails growled out and used his twin tails to whip Arnav making the boy lose his footing and drop his guard at the same time. This allowed Zails to pick up the cut web (He thanked Chaos that there was no sticky substances on this piece) and like a energy beam, he whipped it around Arnav's legs immobilizing him. The fight wasn't over yet. Arnav's hands were free so he used the opportunity to his advantage and used them to propel himself up and back on his feet again Chinese style. This gave off the impression that he's got a few martial art tricks up his sleeves. How much longer is this gonna go on? You might as well say that they're as good as each other. Their flaws balances with the opponent's pros. Their speed opposes their strength.

"ARNAV! I can't find it! Knock him out and get him o-" Kaito's desperate plea was interrupted with a guttural sound emitted from his throat which was followed with a violent retch. Arnav felt his heart squeeze in pain at the sound of Kaito's agony. He turned to glare at Zails. It was all the fox's fault. If only he sat still and let Kaito kill him then Kaito wouldn't be in so much pain right now.

Within a blink of an eye, Arnav leapt up and landed behind Zails delivering a ferocious punch to the back of his head. All Zails saw were stars before he lost consciousness but not without the last thought.  
'Shit...I should never have underestimated him...'

~x~

**_"I see something over there!"_**

**_ "We were over there just an hour ago!"_**

** _"Dude! I've got better eye sights than you."_**

**_ "It's an golden orange colour..."_**

** _"Well done! You wanna medal?"_**

** _"Shut up man. At least I'm not colourblind!"_**

**_ "What? I swear down that wasn't there before!"_**

**_ "Let's check it out."_**

**_ "Wait, get your weapons ready! It could be a trap."_**

**_ "I never knew something fluffy could be dangerous..."_**

**_ "Fluffy? The fuck? Wait a sec!"_**

**_ "Zails? ZAILS!"_**

** _"Holy Shit! It's Zails!"_**

**_ "Zonic! Zhadow! We found Zails! I repeat! We found Zails!"_**

**_ "He's breathing and his pulse seems fine! Just a little bit bruised and all that."_**

**_ "We're on our way back to the headquarters."_**

**_ "Zector! Zilver! Zhadow commands the two of yous to patrol this area and see if there's anyone working for the Rize company lurking around. Zharmy and I will take Zails back to be treated."_**

**_ "Yes Zespio sir!"_  
**  
~x~

"Hmmmmm..." A groan was emitted from the twin tailed fox as he finally regained conscious. His body felt like it's been tumbling down rocky mountains. His head felt like there was a shoot off going inside. After what seemed like forever, Zails opened his eyes only to be blinded with the brightness of the white walls.  
"Zails? Can you hear me?" Zails gave a slight nod to the familiar voice. He rubbed his eyes with a lot of effort in lifting his arms. His aqua eyes sparkled as he let out a little grin.  
"Hey Zream..." He was enveloped in a gentle yet warm embrace by the bunny herself. With a shy flutter in his heart, Zails returned the hug and sighed with content. He could get used to this.

"We were so worried for you, especially Zonic." Her words came out muffled since she had her face buried in his chest. It made her sound really cute and innocent at the same time. However, worry flooded his tiny frame at the thoughts of possible drastic actions Zonic could've caused.  
"He didn't do anything stupid? Zream?" Zream shook her head and looked at him with a smile. "Thank chaos." At least he didn't cause any trouble.  
"If it weren't for Zhadow, I think he would've gone berserk though." Kudos to Zhadow for keeping the blue speed devil at bay. He felt Zream untangle herself from him much to his dismay.

"I think Zonic wants to come in now, eheh." Zails blinked in confusion but as soon as he looked at the door, he saw Zonic an anxious looking Zonic leaning against the wall on the other side. Zream excused herself and walked out of the infirmary. Within a millisecond, Zonic was in the room and by Zails' bed.  
"How you feeling?"

"To be honest, I feel like I've just survived a bomb explosion." Zails answered with a smirk. Zonic rolled his eyes and let his eyes scan Zails' body to see if there were any real damage done on him. "Zonic, I'm fine. _They _didn't do anything drastic to me...well, I made sure they didn't..." His last sentence didn't go unheard as Zonic's ears twitched. He bared his fangs and looked at Zails straight in the eye.  
"What did they try to do?"

"Kaito wanted to tear my eyes out! However, I found out something rather interesting," Zonic tried not to yell in frustration and swallowed down the millions of swears he wanted to say against Kaito and the Rize company. "He's not a full human. As soon as we entered the heat in the fight, his eyes started to change colour and his face looked really weird." Zonic took this to consideration and then thought of the horrific information he and Zamy found earlier.

"While you were there, we found out that Kaito is the son of that Len Rize I had to shoot fatally. He's kidnapped you to get into my skin." All the colour drained from Zails' face. He learnt about Len Rize a few months ago and the whole situation as well. Len wanted to fuse Mobian body parts with Human to create a perfect being. So, if Kaito is going through weird changes right now then that must mean: "Kaito has already fused himself with Mobian DNA, hasn't he?"

A glum atmosphere now rested on their shoulders along with hatred and irritation. Suddenly, the automatic doors opened again and this time Zamy came in running. She pushes Zonic out of the way and instantly wraps her arms around Zails with tearful eyes. Zonic got up with a warning hum but Zamy didn't care.  
"Zails!" She wailed "I'm so glad you're alright! Oh!" Just like her counterpart Amy Rose, Zamy has that abnormal strength in her hugs which could cause one to suffocate. Zonic pulled her off of Zails so he could reveal a panting fox.

"Oops...I've probably made your bruises a lot worse..." Zamy's ears bent down in shame while Zails shook his head with a nervous chuckle.  
"Not at all Zamy! With your hugs, I feel better."  
"Zails you terrible liar..." Zamy hissed out causing Zails to flinch "But you lie anyway to make ME feel better! This is why I can't ask for a better brother!"

"Oh Zamy..."

~x~

**A/N: **I'm so sorry that this is short but I have a fucking art project to finish *insert chibi anime tears*


End file.
